


Friendship

by yorit1



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Aaron and Robert are best friends, but, can they be more?
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Kudos: 28





	Friendship

Aaron was nbervous. He was about to turn 18 years old. He thought that it would be fun. His best friend Robert was having so much fun. He was two years older and seemed to be able to get any woman or man that he wanted and was living life to the fullest. Aaron did not know if he could be as lucky. So far he has not found a guy that interests him as much as Robert does and he had only dated one person, Ed briefly before they realised they were not right for eRoberther. Aaron was distraught that if he said or did something, it would ruin his friendship with RObert. Robert was the most important person in his life, and he would do anything for him.   
Aaron heard a knock on his door and saw that it was Robert. Robert came in and joined Aaron on the bed.   
“You took all the pillows, so I’m using you like one,” Robert said as he laid his head on Aaron’s chest and snuggled into him.   
Them being close like this was not weird. They were always cuddling; it was part of being best friends. Aaron did not think that he would have this with anyone else. Robert was his best friend. He was the one he went to when his mum was doing his head in. He was the one he told about all his deepest darkest secrets. Robert knows everything about him, and he is still there. He always has Aaron’s back. Aaron does not know how he got so lucky to have such an attentive best friend.   
“You excited to be turning 18?” Robert asked.   
“I can have my first beer legally. Get you to buy me one.” Aaron said.   
“You know it.”  
They had been talking about it for weeks, and they had been planning Aaron’s birthday. Robert would buy Aaron his first drink as a celebration, and they were both looking forward to it.   
“I actually wanted to ask you something?” Robert asked, and he sounded nervous.   
Aaron looked over at him and waited for Robert to ask what he wanted. Robert lifted his head and looked Aaron in the eyes.   
“I was thinking we go to a nice pub to celebrate, just you and me. It will be about us and having fun. You being 18 and all that.” Robert said.   
“I like that,” Aaron said.   
Robert smiled and then bent his head towards Aaron and kissed him. Aaron was shocked and stiffened in Robert’s arms.   
“Oh shit, Oh shit. I read that wrong. I read that wrong.” Aaron suddenly heard.   
Aaron could not believe what just happened Robert had just kissed him.was he dreaming. Aaron has wanted that for years, and Robert had just kissed him. Aaron feels Robert get off him, and Robert is freaking out.   
“Robert,” Aaron says softly and grabs at Robert’s wrist. Aaron feels sparks go up his arms.  
Aaron pulls Robert into the bed and kisses him softly. Aaron lifts his head and looks at Robert when Robert nods Aaron goes back in for another kiss. The two of them get lost in their own world kissing for a few minutes just relishing being in each other’s arm and finally kissing.   
Aaron could not believe that this was happening he had dreamt of this for over a year, and it was finally happening, Aaron was kissing his best friend. This was the best feeling in the world, better than toast.   
“Wow,” Robert finally says as he looks at Aaron’s eyes. He then puts his head back into Aaron’s chest.   
Aaron blushes and just looks at Robert as he is lounging on top of him. The two of them should talk about what had just happened.   
“Did you just ask me on a date?” Aaron asked.   
“Yea, I thought you liked me and thought that it was a perfect time for us to go on a date. I realised that I liked you and you were my best friend, the most important person in my life, and I just wanted to kiss you and take you out.” Robert said nervously. Robert was usually very self-confident. It was weird seeing him so nervous.   
“I’m excited about the date. But what if we mess this up. You are my best friend. You know how difficult I am. I’m not exactly easy to love. What if what we do here what if it doesn’t work out. I can’t lose you. We are best friends, and you are the most important person in my life.” Aaron said nervously.   
“I am nervous about that too. I’m not exactly the easiest person, either. ANd I’ve never had a relationship last. Its always been one night stands and flings. I want this to work. I can’t lose you. You give my life meaning. My life would not be the same without you. You make me more aware of things and make me believe that I can have things. YOu make me see that it is good in the world. Aaron, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”  
“Well, then how do we not mess that up. I need our friendship.”  
“We just try to work out the best we could. If we have managed to be friends all these years without hating each other, we can try dating. We already had the feelings now we just try and do the best we can with dating.” Robert said.   
“Okay, we try that. I trust you, Robert.” Aaron said.   
Robert hugged Aaron and held him close. He kissed Aaron and brought him close to his chest. Aaron laid his head against Robert and looked into his eyes. Aaron knew that as long as he had Robert in his life, he could get through this. They could try to be more than friends. They already had the friendship down, and they are good at the kissing. They hang out all the time just the two of them and the feelings have been there for a while. Robert was right what they had was worth it. Robert would always be his best friend, no matter what.


End file.
